coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5899 (24th November 2004)
Plot Dev regains consciousness. Sunita is still chained to the cooker. Dev tries to placate Maya telling her that she needs help but Maya continues with her mad rant. Tommy quits the poker game owing Mike £78 and is gutted to find out afterwards he had the better hand. The police call at the Corner Shop and Maya talks to them pretending to be Sunita and having stolen Sunita's wedding ring, she's now wearing it herself. Mike wins game after game of poker. Fred's quietly seething. Sophie can't sleep, she hears screams from the flat next door but thinks she's been dreaming. Kevin takes her with him on a breakdown call-out. Maya switches on the gas rings without lighting them and leaves Dev and Sunita bound and gagged in the flat. She goes downstairs and sets light to the shop. Ken's fed-up with Tracy childishly taking the wheels off the car when it's Karen's turn to use it. He vows to return them. Jamie and Leanne, returning from a night's clubbing, spot the Corner Shop on fire. Rita phones the fire brigade. The Websters' house starts to fill with smoke. Sally drags Rosie out but is distraught when she can't find Sophie. Charlie and Ciaran rescue Dev and Sunita. The shop explodes. Sally hugs Sophie, hugely relieved to see she's safe and well. Maya, watching from a distance, realises her plan has failed. She drives her car straight at Dev and Sunita in an attempt to run them over but misses and crashes. She's about to have a second go when a lorry ploughs into her car as the residents of the Street look on in shock and horror. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Glaister - Robert Lawrenson *Radio Cop - Jimmy Hibbert Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and front bedroom *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street Notes *Final appearance of Sasha Behar as Maya Sharma. *Neal Champion was credited for Special Effects and Roy Alon as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *This episode was transmitted at 10.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The tension reaches boiling point as Maya handcuffs an unconscious Dev and leaves him and Sunita to die. Back at the Rovers, the poker game gets more competitive, and Charlie teases Mike about his reputation with the ladies. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,120,000 viewers (7th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD